Consequences
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Decisions'. Jessalynn (oc) must now face the consequences to her rash decision to cheat on Randy with Ted. Randy is livid, Ted is in love and Jessalynn is a mess.
1. Chapter 1

-1-

I cannot believe that just happened. I cannot believe that my secret lover of ten months told my boyfriend of six years that I had been cheating on him. And I absolutely cannot believe that Ted did it on television. There was going to be hell to pay for both his little stunt and for cheating on Randy. First I had to deal with the boss. I was not looking forward to this at all. I'm sure I was going to deal with Randy next. I know him well enough to know that there is no way in hell that he is just going to let this drop. He scares the shit out of me when he is angry. That man has a temper that I have not been on the receiving end. Until now. My phone has been ringing and beeping like crazy with voicemails and text messages from Randy. His messages started out filled with concern and promises that whatever the problem is with me and him, he would fix. As the hours passed, and I refused to answer his calls, the messages turned more hostile.

"Mr. McMahon will see you now, Miss Austin," the receptionist said.

Shit. "Thank you," I said out loud and I timidly knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," said a gruff voice.

I walked and quickly sat down in the chair in front of desk, ready to face the music and hope to God that I don't get fired over Ted's stunt in the ring last night.

I've known Vince McMahon since I was little. Outside the ring, Vince and my dad had a good relationship. Dad gave him shit and Vince took it. Right now Vince looked disappointed in me. I didn't like that. The look of disappointment quickly faded and was replaced by anger.

"Jessalynn….What the hell happened last night? Why was my show hijacked by a lover's quarrel? You and DiBiase should be suspended."

"Mr. McMahon, I am really sorry. I had no idea that Ted-" he cut me off.

"You do understand that it is all over the dirt sheets that this wasn't a story line, right?"

I nodded as he continued with a sigh. "Randy called me last night. To say that he is angry won't even begin to describe how he is feeling right now. You damaged his ego and embarrassed one of the biggest super-stars of this company on national television. He is not pleased. He was ranting and raving last night, threatening to quit, threatening to go to the media to blast you and DiBiase. He demanded that I fire both of you."

I hung my head in shame. I knew what was coming. I didn't want this to happen. Maybe I made a mistake. I know I made a mistake. I should have talked to Randy or I should have broken up with him and then Ted wouldn't have taken such drastic measures.

"I'm not firing either of you. In fact, we **are **going to turn this into a storyline….."

.

.

"Babe...Calm down…" Ted tried telling me as he sat on the edge of the bed watching me pace back and forth in my hotel room.

"I can't calm down! McMahon wants to turn my personal life into a storyline!" I was livid. After Vince was done reprimanding me, he told me to call the Creative department so I could set up a time to meet with their head writer this week. I did not want to deal with this right now.

Ted got up from the bed and stood in front of me, putting his big hands on my shoulders. I leaned forward and rested my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I think I made a mistake…" I mumbled into his chest.

"You didn't make a mistake….you decided to be happy. You had no idea that Randy would throw a fit like a teenage girl and start a bunch of shit with McMahon."

"I haven't seen him yet. He has to be just raging right now," I said with a with a whimper. "I should have just talked to him…."

"Can't do anything about it now." Ted said as he hugged me tighter.

My phone had been on silent all night. I turned the sound off once I reached 50 missed calls from Randy. I had turned it back on after it vibrated for 5 minutes straight. It was my sister Kate calling and then hanging up and then calling right back. She was obviously determined to speak with me.

Right after Ted and I had left the ring together on Monday night, we left the arena and holed up in a motel room for the night. It had been a very restless night and when the call finally came from the corporate office at six in the morning that I had a meeting with Vince that morning.

"Hello," I said softly as I sat on the edge of the bed. Ted motioned that he was going to the vending machine in an effort to give me some privacy. I smiled at him. He made my heart flutter when he winked at me before he left the room.

"Jessalynn Katherine Austin. Do you have ANY idea of how many calls I have taken from Randy in the last twelve hours?"

"How-" she cut me off.

"Seventeen. I have talked to Randy Orton in the last twelve hours than I have in my entire life. What on earth were you and Ted thinking last night?"

"I don't know! Everything just happened so fast, I didn't know what was going to happen-" She cut me off again before she let out a big sigh.

"Remember how Abby used to tell us to make good decisions?" Abby was our oldest sister; she had taken on the mother role after mom had passed away. She was also a psychologist, which made every bad choice or bad thing that happened to us, turned into a 'learning lesson'.

"Yes, I know…" I knew this all too well. I knew that Abby was going to be calling today as soon as she heard about what happened last night.

"She always says, 'Make good decision and then you won't have to deal with the consequences. Honey, you made a really bad decision and I have a horrible feeling that you are going to have to face the consequences with Randy sooner than later."

I knew she was right. Shit was going to hit the fan once Randy finally got a hold of me. I was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

The next day I was on my way to meet with the Creative department. Ted's appointment was right after mine, and then Randy's. After the individual meetings, the three of us would sit down and hash out a story line. It was not going to go well. I was nervous and thought about telling corporate to screw themselves and quit the company altogether. Ted talked me out of that idea real quick

"Babe. You cannot quit. You are really good at your job and the ratings have never been better. This new story line is going to be great for both of us," he drawled softly in my ear and kissed me softly on the neck. I'm a sucker. I am a really big sucker for him.

"But, Randy…" I trailed off as I pulled him closer and rested my head against his chest. This was my favorite position with him. He made me feel secure.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

At the time, I believed him.

.

.

.

I had just finished my meeting with Creative and was sitting in the waiting room when he walked into the room. He was still tall and lean, muscles struggling to break free from the sleeves of his t-shirt. His steel cold blue eyes looked around the room for a moment before they landed on me. With a few quick strides he was across the room, grabbing me by my arm and lifting me out of my chair.

"Randy-"

"You. You owe me an explanation," he hissed in my ear and he kept his grip on my upper right arm and led me out of the waiting room and into the hallway. He was livid; I could see that on his face and by how much firmer his grip was starting to get on my arm.

"Randy, please stop…." I tried slowing the pace down, but he just kept pulling on my arm, leading me outside and into the parking lot where he finally stopped.

"I tried calling you, texting you, looking for you, calling your sisters. Surprise, surprise. You didn't answer your phone. You didn't return any of my messages. And your sisters had never heard of you? What the fuck have you been up to?"

"Randy-"

"Shut the hell up. I'm talking." His eyes were so cold. His jaw was set in a hard determination. There was no way I was getting out of this. I had to listen to what he had to say and then I had to explain my actions. Katie was right; when you make bad decisions, you have to deal with bad consequences.

He loosened his grip on my arm a bit, but still held on tight to stop me from running away from him. "How long has this….thing with DiBiase been going on?"

"Ten months," I whispered.

"You fuck him?"

I hung my head. "Fucking answer me!" He practically shouted in my ear. He grabbed my other arm and held me in place. My heart was racing a mile a minute. "Well. Did you? Were you a whore, cheating on me?"

I felt the sting of tears welling up in my eyes.

I put my head down. My heart was racing faster than ever, the tears that were stinging just moments ago, were starting to roll down my cheeks. He let go of one arm and lifted my chin up. "Answer me," he said slowly, voice suddenly quieting down. His hushed voice terrified me more than the shouting he was doing just a second ago. It was eery.

I nodded. I couldn't find my voice. I was afraid that if I spoke, nothing would come out but a whisper and that would further fuel his anger.

His hand left my chin, the arm settled on my hip. He leaned in close to me. Chuckling he brought his mouth down to my ear. "Slut…." he hissed before he gave me a little shove and walked away; stopping once to look back in my direction and he gave me that signature smirk. That smirk can do things: bring me to my knees with desire, or it can terrify me. And right now, desire was the furthest thing from my mind.

.

.

.

Half an hour later I was back in the Creative department's head writer, Grace. "So basically, your "relationship" will intertwine with a stable and a dispute with the Authority. It's gonna be Legacy vs McMahon 2.0. What do you think? Her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She was trying really hard to sell us on this scenario. It actually didn't matter if the three of us wanted to do this. It was either do it or be suspended for Ted's stunt. Vince wouldn't suspend Randy, however. He was the "victim" after all.

"I'm really not comfortable with this. Grace. There must be another way-" I started to say before Randy interrupted me.

"There isn't another way, Jessalynn. If you hadn't jumped into bed with DiBiase-"

"Shut the hell up, Orton," Ted growled next to me. "This is business-"

"This isn't business! This is my life! You two made this decision when you decided to start sleeping with each other," Randy had stood up and was pointing his finger at me and Ted. I knew for a fact that if we hadn't been in Grace's office, he would have lunged at Ted and started piss pounding him. "You. You are a damn whore, Jessalynn. I am going to make your life hell. Both of you are going to regret what you did to me," he spit before he pushed his chair away from him and stomped out of the office, slamming the door with a deafening roar behind him

"Um….so does that mean that this line is gonna fly, or…." Grace said quietly. "We all know that it doesn't really matter if you two are comfortable with this or not. Ted, you decided to bring your dirty laundry into the ring. Now we have to do damage control."


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

I had cashed in some vacation time and went home for a few days. Ted was actually suspended for three days so he had some time off. Vince was still beyond pissed at him for hijacking his show on Monday night and sent him home. Not that it really mattered too much; Ted hadn't been getting a push lately and his name had appeared more than once on the 'future endeavored' list. For the past year I had been putting my two cents in when those meetings came about and got Ted saved from being fired.

Luckily we were traveling in the Houston area that week so the drive home wasn't going to be too bad. Ted decided that he was coming home with me during his suspension rather than go back to his home in Miami. It had been three days since I broke up with Randy. He was not handling it well at all. Every time I saw him, he made sure to tell me that I was a whore and an awful person. He's told me three times now that I would live to regret cheating on him and breaking his heart. He scared me. I know I did something wrong, something horribly wrong to him, but he had claimed that loved me. You don't try to hurt and scare the ones you love, right?

Randy's text messages were no better.

**Randy: You need to get your shit out of my house.**

**Me: I will. **

**Randy: When?**

**Me: Next time we are around St Louis?**

**Randy: Not soon enough. **

**Me: I can have my sister pick it up.**

**Randy: No. I want YOU to come and get it.**

**Me: Why can't Amanda pick it up?**

**Randy: Because I want you to do it, slut.**

**Me: Stop calling me that.**

**Randy: Stop being a slut then.**

**Me: Good bye.**

Ted deleted the messages right after I showed them to him. "Babe, you don't need this right now. We'll work something out to get your things from him. How much do you have there?"

"Quite a bit. We were together for six years…..I practically lived with him for a while there."

Ted frowned. He didn't like talking about Randy. He wanted to completely ignore the fact that Randy and I had been together in the first place. Ted was moving fast. He was telling everyone that I was his girlfriend and that we were starting to get serious. As soon as Randy heard that rumor the messages started getting nastier.

"**Hey, whore. Heard you and DiBiase are officially together now. Hope you treat him just as well as you treated me. Fucking bitch." *click***

I refused to take his calls and deleted his voicemails as soon as I listened to them. I don't know why I listened. He was rude, crass and being a total jerk to me. I know I fucked up. Trust me, I know. I am hoping that his anger will subside soon so he will stop this verbal abuse. I've talked to Katie about it and she didn't really have any advice except to ignore him and he will stop eventually. She was refusing to talk to him as well. A few times he had cornered her at work and demanded to know what I was doing. She told him to piss off every time and that I wasn't his concern any longer. He needed to get over it.

The drive to Houston was long. I was antsy to get out of the car. I wanted to be home. I wanted to be in my cute little 3 bedroom home with the white siding and the blue shutters. I wanted to be in my large bedroom and sleep in my own queen sized bed. I wanted to drink my morning coffee in my own kitchen. I wanted Ted to sleep beside me and hold me and tell me that everything is ok and that we will get through this together.

I am a horribly insecure person. I need to be constantly reassured that I am going to be ok. My sister, the therapist, says that I'm insecure like this, afraid of being left alone, because I had had a hard time with dad being on the road a lot when I was growing up. I was afraid that one day I won't have anyone. I know it's a silly fear, but it's still real to me and Ted was catching on to this fact. He said it might explain why I stayed with Randy for so long even though I was really unhappy towards the end.

"Nice place," he said as I unlocked the front door and let us inside. Right away I saw a pile of clean laundry that Randy had left on the couch the last time we were here together. I walked over to the couch and started putting the folded laundry into a pile. I didn't want to call Randy and tell him that he left some of his things here as well. As a matter of fact, I think my garage is half filled with his things-miscellaneous stuff, tools, a motorcycle.

"Those Randy's?" he asked as he watched me refold some of the clothes before I put them in a pile. I nodded. "Why are they still here?" Did I detect a note of jealousy in his voice when he asked me that?

"Yeah….he hasn't come to pick them up yet…."

"I don't want him here this weekend."

"I don't either, Ted. In fact, he is the last person that I want here this weekend." I got up from the couch and walked over to where he was sitting in the recliner. I crawled into his lap. He smiled. "The only person I want is already here…."

.

.

We spent the rest of the day in bed making love. He was tender and loving. I swear he whispered 'I love you' in my ear a few times but I couldn't be sure.

The next morning around eight thirty, someone started ringing my doorbell. I groaned, rolled over and looked at the clock. Too early for anyone but my sister Abby. She had a key. If it was really important, she would let herself inside. I rolled back over and snuggled up to Ted's bare back. I kissed his shoulder before drifting back to sleep.

I didn't get to sleep very long before I heard the doorbell ringing again. This time whoever was on the other side was ringing it repeatedly making it impossible to fall back asleep. "What in the hell…." Ted mumbled, waking up and rubbing his eyes. "It's nine in the morning…"

"Trust me, I know," I grumbled while throwing a sweatshirt on over my shorty shorts.

I bounded down the stairs, the doorbell still ringing nonstop. "I'm coming. Jesus…." I yelled while I pulled my long auburn hair up into a messy ponytail. I swear if Katie or Abby are standing on the other side of door, I was going to scream.

I opened the door and immediately regretted answering it. I stared straight into the icy cold blue eyes of a pissed off viper.

"Is he here?" he growled.

"Babe, who was it?" A sleepy Ted asked from the stairs. "Son of a bitch….."

_Review please :)_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I love, love, love reading reviews left by readers. Not only does it boost my ego a little bit and help me to write faster, it also gives me a sense of what people like about this story. Don't be shy, leave a review! :)

-4-

"Randy...what are you doing here?" I stuttered while he stared at me. I looked down at myself and knew that he was staring at my legs. I was still wearing those shorty shorts; he knew I only wore those when I had to get out of bed in a hurry. He was fuming.

"I came to get my shit….and to see if I could actually talk to you. But it looks like you're 'busy'," he sneered at me.

"Most of it's in the garage-" he cut me off. Choosing to focus his attention on Ted instead.

"DiBiase?"

"Yeah…." Ted said carefully from his spot on the staircase. He hadn't moved an inch since he came down to see who was at the door. I could tell that Ted was nervous; that he wasn't sure exactly why Randy was here? When was Randy going to punch him out? I knew he had been waiting for it. When we left the arena that fateful Monday night, he told me that while he was glad that he had made the decision to tell Randy about what was going on, he was still worried about the aftermath that was sure to happen. He was still in his pajama bottoms, barefoot and didn't have a shirt on. He was a beautiful man….

"She's a pretty good fuck, isn't she?" Randy smirked.

Something came over me. I had had enough. "Time for you to leave, Randy," I said sternly as I opened the front door wider so he could leave. In addition to my fear of being alone, I also have a problem being assertive. Which is why Randy chuckled when I told him that it was time for him to leave.

"Nah, I think I want to hear DiBiase tell me about how you are in bed. I mean, obviously I know how you are. But I want to see what he thinks. I know! We can compare notes and see what he can try. You know...since you're such a whore now…..I bet you're up for anything…."

"Get out."

"No," he said just as sternly as I had told him to leave. "I came to get my shit," and with that he walked into my house and headed upstairs where he had left some clothes to wear when he stayed over.

"Ted! Do something!" I said frantically to my new boyfriend.

He nodded and headed up the stairs after Randy. I followed him.

Randy was in my bedroom, staring at my bed. Ted and I had messed it up pretty good last night. He looked over at me and shook his head. "Six long years, Jessalynn. Six fucking years," he mumbled as he walked over to the closet, opened the door and started taking his clothes off the hanger. He grabbed his black dress shirt, which was hanging next to a red dress, and stared at it for a brief moment before he put the shirt in his pile on the floor. I knew what he was thinking…..

.

.

_**You're just too good to be true.**_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you.**_

_**You'd be like heaven to touch.**_

_**I wanna hold you so much.**_

_**At long last love has arrived.**_

_**And I thank god I'm alive.**_

_**You're just too good to be true.**_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

"_Randy, thank you so much for this weekend….." I murmured and snuggled closer against his chest, clad in a black dress shirt and a red tie. His tie matched my flame red dress. It was our second anniversary of being a couple, and he had taken me on a romantic getaway for the weekend. The hotel had hired a DJ for the weekend for the hotel bar and we were taking advantage of the romantic music and wine._

"_You look so good in that dress, Lynn. I can't wait to take it off of you…." he whispered in my ear. I can hardly keep my eyes off of you...However, that dress..It needs to come off…."_

_**Pardon the way that I stare.**_

_**There's nothing else to compare.**_

_**The thought of you leaves me weak.**_

_**There are no words left to speak.**_

_**But if you feel like I feel.**_

_**Then let me know that it's real.**_

_**You're just too good to be true.**_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you.**_

_That was one of the best weekends we ever spent together. He planned the entire weekend and surprised me…._

_._

_._

_._

"You need to leave, Randy," I said softly.

"You need to keep your mouth shut, slut," he countered.

"All right, Randy. That's enough. You heard the lady-it's time for you to go. She'll pack up your shit and get it to you. But right now-" Ted was cut off because Randy had brought his arm back and his fisted connected with Ted's beautiful face.

I screamed. This is exactly what I did not want to happen. Randy and Ted started grappling in my bedroom, knocking stuff over and pushing each other around. I stood and watched helplessly as my ex and my new boyfriend proceeded to destroy my room. When they both went crashing over my nightstand, I had had enough. "That's enough!" I screeched. Ted looked in my direction to check on me, giving Randy the opportunity to hit Ted square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor.

As Ted was rubbing his jaw, and trying to get off the floor, Randy backed me into the corner. "You….you…..you need to leave, Randy." I stuttered as my back hit the wall.

He chuckled. "Oh, I'll leave when I'm good and ready….." He licked his bottom lip as he leaned in closer to me. I pushed him away. He chuckled again and lifted my chin up. Again I pushed him away. "Hmm…." I looked over at Ted; he was still laying on the floor not moving. Randy placed one hand on my hip and the other cupped my chin. I slapped him as hard as I could across the face. He dropped my chin and rubbed his cheek where I had slapped him. "Feeling feisty today, Lynn?" he murmured.

"Get out."

He slammed me against the wall. Before I could yelp in pain, his lips covered mine and he gave me a forceful scorching kiss. I struggled against him, wondering why Ted wasn't getting up off the floor to make this stop!

He finally let me go, but didn't remove his hands from my hips. Leaning down by my ear, he wiped a wayward tear away from my cheek. "Things shouldn't be like this, Jessalynn. We worked too hard to get where we are to throw it away."

"Randy. Things are over between us," I managed to choke out.

"I'll say when they're over. And right now….things are just beginning.

He kissed me on the cheek and looked over at Ted, who was still laying on the floor. He smirked as he looked back to me. "See you later, Lynn….."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Don't forget to leave a review if you're enjoying this story._**

**_How long before Randy gives up? Will Jessalynn give him a chance and sit down and talk with him? Stay tuned._**

-5-

The days following Randy's surprise visit at my home were awful. He was not kidding when he said that he would say when it was over and that things were just beginning. He was doing whatever he could to remind me that it wasn't over between us even though I had told him sternly over and over again that we were over and there wasn't anything he could really do to change that.

The rest of my time off was very eventful. After Randy left, and I managed to get some ice on Ted's face, my phone started ringing and beeping. It was Randy. Every time I would hit 'ignore call' he would hang up and call back again. The same with text messages. I ignored them but he just kept sending messages. When I finally programmed the phone to block his calls and messages, they stopped for a little bit. Until I started getting messages and phone calls from John's phone. Randy must have figured out that I had blocked him, so he recruited Cena and his phone to carry out his mission to annoy the hell out of me and force me to actually talk to him.

Ted was still suspended. He only spent two days at my house before he high tailed it back to Florida to spend the rest of his two week suspension. I would spend the remaining five days of my vacation alone in my house. Normally I would treasure this time alone in my home, away from the constant hustle and bustle of work. Randy was going to make that impossible.

**Thursday**

Ted had left earlier in the afternoon to go home. "Babe, I don't want to leave you like this, but I gotta get home. Randy really did a number on me." He was having second thoughts about being with me. It's been almost a whole year since we've had our first kiss, which led to all of this, and he was already bailing on me. "I'm not bailing on you, Lynn….I'm just gonna head home and take it easy. Try to figure out a way to deal with Randy when I get back." With a soft kiss on the lips, he took his bags and left for the airport, leaving me alone.

It started at 5:00 that afternoon-the constant phone calls and text messages from Randy. They went on and on until about 7:00 that night. I had half an hour of peace and quiet until the calls and messages started coming from John's phone. The first time the caller ID showed John's number, I answered it. I should not have done that.

"Hi, John…." I answered softly. Maybe John would know how I could get Randy to stop harassing me.

"Hey, bitch." It was Randy.

"Damn it, Randy. Leave me alone!"

"No."

"Why can't you leave me alone? We broke up. I found someone else. It's over. I don't like it when you call me names like that!"

"Wrong. You found someone else first and then broke up with me. You didn't even have the nerve to talk to me. You let your loser boyfriend do all the dirty work. All you did was be a whore. And tough shit. I'll call you whatever I want to."

"I am really sick and tired of you talking to me this way, Randy. It's over. Move on."

He chuckled. "Sweetheart, I told you before. It's over when I say it is-"

And that's when I hung up on him. The calls and messages went on, one right after another, until midnight when he finally stopped. Yes, I did shut my phone off for awhile to discourage him from trying to reach me-that had the opposite effect. He just tried harder.

**Friday**

Friday was my last day at home. I was planning on driving to my dad's house to try and escape from Randy's constant barrage of insults. I didn't get much reprieve hiding out at dad's. Randy had gotten to my oldest sister Abby. I barely got in the door and said hello to anyone before she pulled me aside and started in on me.

"Jessalynn….Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

"No… I don't think so."

She was quiet for a moment. "Let's talk about Randy."

"Let's not. I'm tired of Randy. He's been really mean to me lately and I came here to 'escape' from him."

"He called me." Damn it. I knew eventually he would do that.

I sighed. "What did he say?"

"I'm actually a little worried about him. He is not handling your break up well. Six years is a very long time to be with someone. You bond with them. You share secrets with them. You make memories with them. The intimacy you share with them is something very special. The way you broke up with him wasn't right, Lynn."

"I know. But I didn't-"

"I know that you didn't know that Ted was going to do what he ended up doing. I think that all Randy really wants from you is an explanation. Help him understand what he did 'wrong' and what he did, or didn't do, that made your eyes wander."

"Abby, you have no idea what he's put me through this week. He's being really mean. He's been calling me names. He showed up at my house and beat the crap out of Ted. He calls me names like slut, bitch and whore. He claims he loves me and that he still wants to be with me. But, come on. You do not say those kind of things to the person that you say you love, right?"

She nodded. "I understand that. But he doesn't know how to go about getting you to talk to him."

"He called me 28 times in a row yesterday. He left me 15 voicemails and 54 text messages. When I wouldn't talk to him, he started calling me from John's phone. Abby, he threatened me. He called me a whore. He is not going to let this go! What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to him. Hear him out."

Easier said than done.


	6. Chapter 6

"Give him a chance? Listen to him? Abby, all he's done for the past week is call me names and you want me to listen to him? I don't think so," I said, as I started to walk away from her. She grabbed my arm and made me stay.

"Lynn, you owe the man an explanation."

"I owe him nothing," I barked back, my brown eyes flashing with annoyance. Why was my own sister on Team Randy all of the sudden? "What has he been telling you exactly?"

She sighed, motioned to the kitchen table. We both sat down. "He called me last night. He is really upset about your break up."

"Really? I couldn't tell," I said smartly.

"Jessalynn," she said with a warning. I knew my oldest sister well enough to know that I had better keep my mouth shut and listen.

.

.

"_Abby? Randy Orton here," Randy said gruffly into the phone. Abby was his last chance. If anyone could get Lynn listen to reason, it would be her. Abby was the mother figure in his now ex-girlfriend's life and they adored each other. Many times Lynn was known to go to her oldest sister for relationship advice and Abby always pulled through. Maybe he had been acting like an ass lately to Lynn. Abby would know how to fix it._

"_Hi, Randy, how are you?" She had heard, and seen, her youngest sister's and Randy's breakup on national television last week and was wondering when one, or both of them, would come to her for advice. _

"_Not good. I suppose you heard that me and Lynn broke up. Or I should say, she broke up with me for no reason except that she's sleeping with DiBiase now."_

"_I did see that show. I'm sorry that happened. That must have been very embarrassing for you." Abby was choosing her words wisely with Randy. Kait had called her earlier that day and had let her know that Randy's behavior towards Lynn hadn't been very appropriate lately. No woman deserves to be called the names that he had been calling her sister. She should be outraged and hang up the phone right now. But at the same time, she was curious about why Randy was calling her._

"_It was. I'm beyond pissed and I think I made a mistake with how I handled it."_

"_How did you handle it?"_

"_I got pissed."_

"_You had every right to be angry, Randy."_

"_I called her some names….."_

"_What kind of names?"_

"_I…..I'm actually kind of embarrassed that I called her these names. I swore that I would never hurt her and I know I have…..I also have been texting her nonstop and trying to call her. I just want to talk to her. We were together for a really long time and I think we need to talk about what happened. I don't think it's fair for her to just walk away from me like this."_

"_What did you say to her, Randy?" Abby prepared herself for the worst._

"_I called her a whore."_

"_A whore."_

"_Yeah."_

"_You know my father would kick your teeth in if he heard you talk to her that way, right?" she said, forgetting that she was in therapist mode for a brief moment._

"_I know, I know. And it probably wasn't the best thing to say to her."_

"_But it got her attention, didn't it?"_

"_It did. I got a reaction out of her."_

"_What kind of reaction?"_

"_She's scared of me. I showed up at her house the other day to pick up some of my stuff-clothes and what not and DiBiase was there."_

"_Dear Lord. What happened?"_

"_I punched that fucker out."_

"_Randy!"_

"_I had to! He was sleeping in our bed. Abby, I can't stand the thought of him touching her. She was mine. I loved her. For six long years we were together. I put up with so much shit from your dad and all I wanted to do was love her and this is how she repays me."_

"_You don't call the person you claim to love a whore, Randy."_

"_How do I fix this?"_

"_I'm not sure you can. I think you need to let her cool off for a little while and let her come to you."_

"_Snowball's chance in hell she is going to come to me."_

"_Let me worry about that."_

_._

_._

_._

"All the man wants is an explanation," Abby said to me as we sat at the kitchen table.

"There is no explanation. I met Ted and things just kind of happened from there."

"There must be more to the story than that, Lynn. You don't just meet someone and decide that you like that person better so you dump your boyfriend."

"Well, that's what happened!"

"That's what happened with what?" Dad asked as he came into the kitchen and sat down at the table with us.

"We were just talking about Randy," Abby said softly.

"Douche bag is gone. Good riddance," he said gruffly as he got up and went to the refrigerator to get himself a beer. He popped the top and sat back down next to me. "It's about time you broke up with him, Lynn. He wasn't good enough for you, baby. Never was and never will be. Now, DiBiase, he comes from a good family. Me and his old man go way back."

"Dad, don't you think that Jessalynn should have broken up with him in a different way?" Abby asked carefully.

"Now, Abigail Sue, don't you start your therapist mumbo jumbo with me today," Dad said with his blue eyes starting to grow hard with frustration. "She didn't want to be with him no more so she broke up with him. Douche bag is gone. No big deal."

"I'm just saying that if she had broken the news to him in a different way, then she wouldn't be in the predicament that she's in now."

"And what predicament is that?" Dad asked as he took a long drink from his beer.

"Tell him."

I started to stutter before the words finally started to properly form. "Dad, Randy is really mad at me. He's called me like sixty times and he's texted me over a hundred times. He showed up at my house the other day, punched Ted out and he's been calling me names…..his favorite one is ….whore…." I whispered the last word.

"Something a douche bag would do. You're better off without him, Lynn. No matter what, do not give back into him. Move on with your life. I can beat his ass for you for calling you a damned whore if you want, darlin', in fact, I should, in fact, I think I will. But under no circumstance should you get back together with him ever."

"Dad, I am a grown woman-"

"And I am your father. And you," he said, pointing at Abby. "I know you practice forgiveness and feelings and all sorts of things like that. I won't let my baby girl get hurt because you think Jessalynn needs to ask Randy for forgiveness for breaking up with his dumb ass on television. I don't know what happened between the two of them, don't need to know either, but what's done is done. She don't need to talk to him no more. Baby girl, you should change your phone number and then the calls will stop. It's that simple." He got up from the table and grabbed another beer out of the fridge. "There. Now that I solved that problem, I'm going to watch the game." And with that he walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

Abby and I sat in silence for a few minutes before I finally spoke up. "Abby, I really am scared of him and I just want him to go away."

"You can ignore him all you want, Lynn. I just don't think he's going to go away willingly….."


End file.
